


Sytuacja awaryjna

by Raspberry_Glass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/pseuds/Raspberry_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany z okazji 'Tygodnia Kreaturek'.<br/>W zamierzeniu maleństwo z humorem, czyli co się może stać, gdy dajesz kosza mściwej Darach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sytuacja awaryjna

Gdy Stiles dostał wiadomość od Scott'a, że nastąpiła sytuacja awaryjna i ma się natychmiastowo pojawić przy starej rezydencji Hale'ów, spodziewał się wszystkiego co najgorsze, dlatego szybko chwycił woreczek górskiego popiołu, kij baseballowy i błyskawicznie zapakował się do swojego jeep'a. Na miejscu okazało się, że nie jest tak fatalnie jak sądził, jednak tego co zastał z pewnością się nie spodziewał.

Już od kilku minut wpatrywał się w szoku w Dereka, a Scott tłumaczył mu spanikowany, jak to Hale szorstko odrzucił Jennifer, na co ta w odwecie rzuciła na niego jakąś klątwę. Stiliński może i by się ucieszył, że kobieta została odesłana w diabły, bo stwarzało mu to nowe możliwości, ale był teraz zbyt zainteresowany długim, czarnym ogonem, który ruszał się nerwowo na boki.

\- No i stary! Wysiadamy z Camaro i nagle puf - on ma dwie dodatkowe nogi! Zmieniła go w to, to... - Robi nieokreślony ruch nad Derekiem i w końcu zwraca się do niego. - Czym Ty tak właściwie jesteś?

\- Centaurem - warczy Hale i nie spuszcza złego wzroku ze Silesa. Scott już się nie odzywa, patrząc niepewnie to na byłego wilkołaka, to na Stilinskiego.

Ten w końcu otrząsa się z szoku i obchodzi mężczyznę wokół, śledzony zaskoczonym spojrzeniem McCall'a i czujnym Hale'a.

Przystaje przy końskim zadzie, uśmiecha się wrednie i, jako że nie posiada całkowicie instynktu samozachowawczego, robi prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzecz w swoim życiu - klepie mocno koński zad ze słowami: Nie najgorsza z Ciebie szkapa.


End file.
